Of a Pirate Who Dared to Love
by kazfuego
Summary: Things are not always what they seem: "You see dear William," she began, jerking the sword that Will was carrying by the hilt. "it's because of this," she unsheathed it and ran her fingers across the blade. Rain trickled down the cold steel...
1. Tell her it's from me

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own PotC or anything that has to do with. As if you didn't know that already._

Of a Pirate Who Dared to Love****

Chapter One 

"She's a bonny lass, ain't she?" Jack cocked his head in the direction of a lady who looked like she couldn't be a day older than nineteen. She wore a flattering embroidered brocade frock which revealed her cleavage more than she'd actually intended to. With curly raven tresses framing her face, she was any man's idea of perfect.

_Ah, such pain it is to not know what truly lies beneath._

"That, she is, Jack. That, she is," Will agreed, glancing sideways towards the direction of where the lady sat, who was deep in thought. "That's what you say to all of 'em." He gave out a low chuckle.

"Aye, but this one's different," he beckoned for the bartender, who stood idly in a corner. "A drink. For the lady," he indicated the lady in the brocade frock. "And... tell her it's from _me_." He added, smiling to himself.

The bartender nodded as though he understood, then trod on about towards the stein rack, rolling his eyes and muttering nonsense under his breath.

Will willed himself from snorting.

"Wha'?" Jack demanded.

Will tried to sound impressed. "You amaze me, Jack."

The two watched slyly as the bartender set the drink in front of the lady, then cocked his chin towards Jack to show that it was indeed, from him.

The lady's pale grey eyes lit up and gave Jack an astonished look. She hoisted her drink in a salute.

Jack returned the salute with a lopsided grin.

"Here we go again," Will muttered under his breath as though these kinds of things happen everyday.

With the drink at hand, the lady got up on her feet and sat on the tarnished stool next to Jack. "Thanks. For the drink, I mean."

"It was _his_ pleasure," Will said sarcastically.

Jack nudged him in the ribs. _He's jus' jealous 'cause Elizabeth's not 'ere at the moment, tha's all,_ he thought. He cleared his throat and faced the lady. "Name's Cap'n Jack Sparrow, and this, o'er 'ere's, me mate Will Turner." He patted Will on the back.

Will glowered at him but then extended his hand for the lady to shake when he noticed her looking at him. "Uh, pleased to meet your acquaintance."

She shook it warmly. "Galianni. Sabela Galianni."

_Sabela... As enticing as those pale grey eyes of hers,_ Jack thought, smiling. "What's a bonny lass like you doin' in a place like this, love?"

She twirled a lock of hair around her finger flirtatiously. "Why, wouldn't you like to know."

"Getting stoned, maybe." Will suggested helpfully-- not.

"No..." She took a quaff of her drink, then looked on expectantly at Will and Jack. "So, are you guys attending the masquerade or what?"

"Wha' masquerade?"

She slapped her forehead then wagged a knowing finger at them. "Oh, right. I forgot you guys are... _pirates_." She said matter-of-factly.

"Tha', we are, love. Tha', we are."

"I'm actually a _blacksmith-slash-pirate_," Will pointed out.

"Well, it doesn't matter, really," she said, waving him off. "Pirate or not... Are you interested in coming? To the masquerade, I mean."

Jack looked at her with utter mortification. _The masquerade? Pirates don't go 'round wastin' their lives goin' to 'em unsavvy masked balls. They pilfer, filch and... sack,_ he thought. He glanced sideways and found Will grinning about like an idiot. _Must've lost his starkies. Tsk, the poor lad._

"Sorry, love," he began, looking for an excuse. "'Tis jus' tha', we've ma-"

Will nudged him in the ribs. "We-We'd love to come,"

Jack looked at him as though he has lost it, when Will gave him an I-know-what-I'm-doing look.

Jack sighed as though he has given up on him already. "Look 'ere, I don-"

Sabela sensed his apprehension. "What if I told you that _swiss diamonds_ are stashed someplace?" her lips curled into a sultry smile. "I don't know... maybe in the household of where the masked ball is going to be held?"

Jack couldn't believe what he has just heard. _Swiss diamonds??_ "I-"

She cut him off. "If you changed your mind, you know where to find me."

_I know where to find the lass? Wha' fresh hell?_ "Sabela, I-"

It was already too late and nothing can be done. Sabela got up, spun on her heels and walked out of the tavern as though none of it had ever happened. At all.

He turned to Will. "Wha' was tha' all about?"

Will shrugged. He pretended not to know. He hated lying to Jack, but what choice did he have? "Beats me," he took a swig of his rum. _I'd love to tell you, Jack. But I... can't._

**A/N:**_What the hell did Will mean by that last line? 'I'd love to but I can't'?? And what's up with his sappy attitude? And who was that enticingly mysterious lass? Will I ever stop asking questions? Do I even want to? All these and more, next chapter! [does the happy dance] Oh and by the way, don't forget to review!_

_Jack was extremely dashing, wasn't he???_

**_Luv y'all! Mwah!_**

****

**_-kaz_**


	2. Want to know a secret?

**A/N:**_ Yayness! After three long weeks, the second chapter is finally here applause So I was listening to Maroon 5's 'She Will Be Loved' just the other day and, well, this just popped in my head... lol. So there. Hope y'all like it! Tell me whaddya think._

**Chapter Two**

"Omigod, Will!" Elizabeth Swann cried out, holding her hands up against the pelting rain. "I cannot believe I'm actually doing this," she stopped dead on her tracks and ran a hand through her drenched tresses. "This is by far the most insane thing I've ever done."

Will Turner caught up with her. His rain-soaked shirt clung to his chest, translucent. He whispered in her ear, "Not as insane as the day you met me, though."

Amidst the pattering of Jamaican rain against the cobblestone pavement, she pouted in a way that only she can and laid a finger on his lips. _Of course I remember that day as though it were yesterday._ "Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it, Will?" she paused briefly then gave him a quick peck on the lips. "And I like that."

_Ah, sweet innocence._

"So Elizabeth, what's the hurry that we couldn't have stayed a moment longer in Brown's forgery? You know, before heading out on impulse in the... rain," he asked, his voice raised so as to be heard over the pouring rain. Their shoes made squelching sounds as they made contact with the muddied pavement.

Her lips curled into a sultry smile. "Don't you think it's a little too late to be asking me that?"

"I just don't..."

"You see dear William," she began, jerking the hilt of the sword that Will was carrying. "it's because of this," she unsheathed it and ran her fingers across the blade. Rain trickled down the cold steel. "And besides, we don't want to be late for our costume fitting now, do we?"

"You know, for the masquerade?" she added, putting the sheath back on.

He snatched the sword away from her. "This, my dear," he began, passing the hilt of the sword to and fro his palms. "could very well hurt you," he smiled coyly. The rain had matted his hair across his forehead, making him look even more adorable still. "And besides, what about your Father? He would be furious when he learns of this uh, little act of yours, wouldn't he?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed huskily in his ear, "Oh, Will... Who cares about Father when I've got _you_?" She nibbled on his lip and kissed him. He kissed her back, hard.

Amidst the pouring rain, the sound of hoofsteps clacking against the pavement grew nearer, until a horse-drawn coach came into view.

A head poked itself out the window. "Well, well, well... If it isn't the blacksmith and his bride-to-be."

It was Commodore Norrington, no less.

Elizabeth pulled away from Will and simpered. "Why, er, Norrington! What are you doing here?"

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" he pushed open the door. "Come along now. I'll give you two a hitch to wherever it is that you're going."

The coachman got down and held the door open for them. Elizabeth got on first, followed by Will.

"So," Norrington began, raising an eyebrow as though in disgust as the coachman slammed the door shut. "Might I ask, but uh, what was it _exactly_ were you two doing out in the pouring rain?"

Will and Elizabeth, seemingly soaked from head to toe, sat adjacent to one another, while Norrington, looking particularly crisp in a linen suit, sat across them.

The coach started rolling at a moderately fast pace as the coachman brought the horse to a trot.

_We were kissing, Norrington. Kissing,_ Elizabeth wanted to say out loud. But instead, she smiled to herself and kept silent.

Will cleared his throat and brandished the sword that he was carrying. "It's partly because of this, really. We sort of have to deliver it to Elizabeth's father on time."

Norrington grasped it from Will and gave it the once-over. "Hmm... impressive." He handed it back to him.

"And it's also because we didn't want to be late for our costume fitting," Elizabeth added. "You know, for the masquerade? Father ha-"

Norrington waved her away. _Damn, she has become more fine a woman than the last time I saw her._ "Your Father. Let's not talk about your Father, shall we?" he leaned forward and looked on expectantly at the two. "So, when exactly are you two planning to get married?"

Elizabeth appeared to be flushed. "We uh..." She nudged Will in the ribs.

"We're not quite sure, really," Will finished. "But one thing's certain-- we're going to tie the knot before the year ends."

"Yes, before the year ends." Elizabeth echoed, nodding her head quite surely.

"I see," Norrington said. "About the masquerade... I don't suppose this so-called _Captain Jack Sparrow_ would be coming, wouldn't he?"

"I uh, actually haven't informed him about it yet." Will admitted.

"You haven't?" Elizabeth and Norrington repeated in perfect unison.

Will nodded. "But I'm planning to,"

"Oh, please," Norrington rolled his eyes. "Do me a favor, would you? _Don't."_

"But I-"

Elizabeth nudged him in the ribs. "He wouldn't."

The Governor's manor loomed into view and Will noticed that the rain had begun to subside. "Uh, Norrington? We're really grateful for your generosity and all, but if you don't mind, we-"

Norrington raised an eyebrow. "Would love to get down from here?"

"Er, right."

"Halt!"

As ordered, the coach's pace curtailed. The coachman got down and opened the door for them.

"Once more, many thanks." Will thanked Norrington once he and Elizabeth had gotten down from the coach.

"Anytime,"

And with that, the coach road off. Will and Elizabeth watched until it can no longer be seen across the horizon.

Elizabeth leaned towards Will's ear. "Want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant,"

**A/N: **_Whoa-- Elizabeth's expecting? Was she for real?? And what about Jack? Will he even go to the masquerade?? Will he be as dashing as ever? Will I ever stop asking these questions? Do I even want to? All these and more, next chapter! does the boogie Oh and by the way, don't forget to review!_

_Will was totally savvy, wasn't he?_

_Luv y'all! Mwah!_

**-kaz**


End file.
